


Wonderful

by brightingales (zoeteniets)



Category: Hollyoaks
Genre: Affairs, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 08:09:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15991166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoeteniets/pseuds/brightingales
Summary: "Harry letting himself into James' apartment but James is working and says he's not in the mood but then Harry seduces him"This message was sent to pazzythompsons and I then shamelessly turned it into a short fic with absolutely no permission whatsoever. Originally posted to tumbr, I've put it here because I need the validation...





	Wonderful

 

Harry finally manages to sneak away when Ste passes out on the sofa, a belly full of Thai Takeaway and a head full of wedding plans. It’s late, and Harry’s not texted ahead to see if James wants to see him-it doesn’t even occur to him that he might not want to.

The light is on in the kitchen as Harry lets himself in with his key, though it takes him a while to spot James. The lawyer is working at the breakfast bar, hunched over like a gargoyle, typing away in a staccato rhythm. James doesn’t turn around when he closes the door, or when Harry softly calls his name; he’s utterly engrossed in his work. A pair of black-framed reading glasses is perched on the bridge of James’s nose. He only ever wears them when he’s really tired, denying their existence at all other times, and even once persuading Harry to read aloud to him so that he wouldn’t have to suffer the indignity of wearing the hated frames. The glasses, posture, furious typing, and late hour all mean one thing: James is working too hard and needs a distraction. Something that Harry is only too happy to provide.

Harry makes sure his steps are noisy as he walks over to the kitchen, ensuring James knows he is there even if he’s not yet acknowledged his presence. He stops behind his Quasimodo-ed lover and slowly winds his arms around his torso, gently pulling him until his spine straightens out for the first time in what is probably hours. James doesn’t resist him, melting back against Harry’s chest and sighing with relief. He goes boneless in Harry’s arms as Harry carefully nudges James’s jaw with his nose, exposing a strip of skin at the base of his neck which Harry immediately presses tender kisses to. James’s hand ends up in Harry’s hair, holding him carefully as Harry continues to try to soothe the tension out of him through kisses and caresses alone.

“Come to bed” Harry whispers into James’s skin.

“I can’t… this deadline… I’ve got too much to do.”

Harry sighs disappointedly, brushing his hands lightly over James’s sensitive chest, just so he knows what he’s missing, and says, “Ok.”

James turns his head to finally look Harry in the eyes, “Really? You’re fine with being kept waiting?”

“Of course. If it’s important to you to keep working, then I’m not going to stop you,” Harry shrugs. “But I am going to stay here and make you some dinner and a drink- I can see from the stains in your coffee mug that it’s been here all day and so have you.”

James takes the mug and passes it to Harry with a plaintive, “More please.”

“Fine but decaf only; you get angsty if you have coffee past five pm.”

James goes back to his typing as Harry puts the kettle on. Harry smiles to himself as he realises that James has calmed down a bit and is no longer trying to take out all the world’s problems on his poor keyboard.

Harry takes the newly refilled mug back over to James, who smiles gratefully at him as he sets it down on a coaster.

“You know, I almost expected you to put up more of a fight,” James tells him.

“I almost did. You know I want you. I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t,” Harry says. “But there were all those times that you tried to get me to do my coursework, to concentrate on my studies because it was important, and offered to help me when I was struggling. I’d be a pretty rubbish boyfriend if I didn’t do the same for you…”

_Boyfriend._

They both hear him say it.

Harry spends a brief second feeling like the world’s biggest idiot. But when he opens his mouth to try and take the word back, no sound comes out. James doesn’t correct him either.  

“I’m… um… There’s noodles and vegetables so I’ll make a stir-fry if that’s ok?” Harry continues, desperate to try and salvage the situation.

“Yeah, fine” James replies, still looking completely gobsmacked.

But then as Harry brushes past him to escape back to the kitchen James suddenly reaches out and catches Harry by the hand. He tugs him forward so that Harry’s vision is filled only with the sight of James’s face and his own worried expression reflected back at him in James’s glasses. James looks a little longer, then brings Harry’s hand to his mouth, pressing the softest kiss on the top of it as he strokes Harry’s knuckles with his thumb.

“Darling… thank you” says James as Harry finds himself helpless to do anything but relax under James’s touch. He’s so grateful that they can have that effect on each other.

“Now,” James continues once Harry’s heart rate has calmed down and he’s stopped feeling like the world is going to crash in on him, “I’m going to finish this while you cook, and then we can open a bottle of wine together and I can thank you…  _properly_. How does that sound?”

“Wonderful,” Harry confesses. “All of it sounds wonderful.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me @brightingales on tumblr for more Jarry nonsense. 
> 
> You're stuck with me now, Jarry fandom...


End file.
